King For A Day
by Winr100
Summary: A team of four ponies, all sons of elements of harmony, decide to take on a dangerous job from a crime network leader in order to make money. Could be considered a crossover with PAYDAY, but is essentially just very heavily based off of it. Rated M for violence, some sexual content and constant use of "bad language" as people call it.


**Well, it's been a long time. Yes, I've missed writing fanfiction, but I needed a bit of a hiatus since an incident with the author of Hands, Andrew J. Talon. He was also the one who brought it to my attention how much my FIMFiction exclusive story was being pushed away from what I originally intended it to be. I think it's about damn time I made a comeback and I've got a promise to keep, too! That promise was for me to make a certain crossover fic. Since I've been off of for longer than FIMFiction, I'll be uploading this to there, too. Hopefully, this ends well, because I've got a good idea for this story and it's been tucked in the back of my noggin for a good year or so. I hope this is better than 3's & 7's because that was... well, I just wasn't interested in writing it anymore, ended it abruptly and never answered certain questions that were still left wide open. Taking a Creative Writing class in my Freshman year (yes, I am merely a Freshman... in Highschool, not College) was a very good idea. Either way, will probably get this story a while before FIMFiction does because FIMFiction has marked all three of my stories as shit because I berated Hands. I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS WRITTEN AS A JOKE! GET OVER IT! I REALIZE MY MISTAKE! *sigh* Fuck it. There's not much I can do now... Well, it's time to get this started.**

**Oh, and as a note, I'm gonna end up making chapter names song titles as usual, but that's because I suck with that shit. The story title is the name of a song by Pierce The Veil. This chapter's title is based off of the song Y'all Wanna Single by Korn, it's the most profane song written in English, saying fuck about 30 times a minute for 3 minutes.**

**Update! I just put this up on , and I've decided, fuck FIMFiction. I'm sticking with now. You guys are much more hospitable.**

Chapter 1

Y'all Wanna Story?

"Well, we've got seven days to move out, now!" Dallas sighed. "You were our last hope, Hoxton, and you went and fucked it up!"

"Oh, don't go blaming me!" a deep violet Stallion shouted back at a white one. "I tried my best!"

"GUYS! GUYS!" a deep, forceful voice resonated from behind the white Stallion. A coffee-brown pony stepped up. "Stop fighting like this. We're not gonna get anywhere with it!"

"Platinum's right," Hoxton said. "Look, I tried to get that job but even if I got it, it wouldn't get us enough cash to live off of. You've gotta understand, Dallas."

"Well, we don't have any more options!" Dallas huffed. Hoxton grabbed a slip of paper out of his pocket with his magic and gave it to Dallas. "What the hell is this?" It was an advertisement... but why in the part of Canterlot they lived in was what Dallas was wondering. It was the one small section that entirely fell apart financially. Hardly anypony ever wanted to live there because the crime-rate was so high and the lack of law enforcement made it all that much more dangerous.

As he began reading, his question was answered. It was an advertisement for a group of at least three ponies. They needed to go to the phone booth beside where the flier that the slip was from was located. One thing caught his eye. Other than the short directions it said "PAYS VERY WELL." Dallas smiled at this. Just what they needed.

"Of course, we could land in prison," Platinum spoke up. He was the one with the biggest criminal record, so he didn't want to get caught anymore.

"It's either that or we all have to move back in with our parents or someone like that," Hoxton added.

Dallas turned and looked out the window of the apartment down at the street. Ponies walked about peacefully ash Dallas thought of his mother. Her claim to fame annoyed him and so did all of her rules when he lived at home. She continued to treat him like a foal, regardless of him being twenty-four. "I'm not gonna go and live with my fuckin' mom again, Hox."

"What's so bad about her?" Hoxton asked.

Dallas sighed and looked over at Hoxton. "She's the... element of honesty. I was born on her farm and... well, she's treated me like a foal since then."

"So she's a bit over-protective of you?" Platinum clarified.

"Yeah," Dallas monotonously responded.

"Just be glad you weren't born in my family," Hoxton chuckled lightly. "I'm the first-born son of Twilight Sparkle!" Dallas's jaw dropped. Regardless of knowing Hoxton for around five years, he had never once found this out. "And because she's so damn intellectual, she named me after one of the unknown periodic elements!"

"What's your real name?" another voice called, coming into the room from the bedroom. A blonde mare came out after him, but she went straight out the door, making sure she didn't stay there for longer than she had to.

"Firstly, stop it with the whores, Timberwolf! We don't have enough money for them!"

"YOU don't have enough money for them," the crimson-red Stallion corrected.

Hoxton rolled his eyes before continuing. "My real name is Ununoctium."

"I thought he said "My name is one is Hoxton" when he introduced himself. That's where the nickname came from," I explained.

"In any case, my mom isn't the ideal parent either."

"dammit, you guys," Platinum spoke up. "I grew up in a fashion studio!"

"Don't tell me," Dallas interrupted. "You're the son of the element of generosity?"

"Yeah," grumbled Platinum. "Platinum Belle is one hell of a tough name for a unicorn Stallion, right?"

"Well, my mom is the element of kindness," Timberwolf chimed in, his wings extending ever so slightly. The room fell silent.

"Seriously?" Dallas spoke up. "I'd be surprised if that was a bad parent to have."

"She's an amazing parent to have!" Timberwolf laughed. "I just thought I'd say it because that means all of our parents are elements of harmony!"

"Why does that matter?" Platinum asked, just to make sure he knew.

"Well, it means if we get thrown in prison... we're fucked," Hoxton said.

"Whatever," Dallas blurted, waving a hoof in dismissal of it. "I say we take the opportunity, whatever it might be!"

"My name is Bane," a slightly raspy voice said as Dallas listened from the phone that was at the booth. "I see you have a group of four instead of three. Excellent."

"How do you know how many of us there are?" Dallas asked, freaked out by Bane's accurate statement.

"I'm watching you right now," Bane told Dallas. "I can see everything right from my little headquarters I like to call CrimeNet."

"So, what do you need us for, Bane?" Dallas asked, wanting to get to the important part.

"I need capable ponies to do a little work for CrimeNet. To make it famous, I need you guys to become mastermind thieves capable of pulling off a heist on the most secure bank in Equestria," Bane explained. "I'm guessing you guys don't have guns, body armor, suits to cover said armor, or anything else which is okay. I've got everything you'll need to get started."

"Damn, that's convenient," Timberwolf said, doing his best to listen in on the conversation.

"I've already got a good first heist in mind for you guys," Bane continued.

"We never actually agreed to anything yet," Dallas cut him off.

"Oh, but I've already told you enough so that if you back out now, I'll have to send guys after you. Nothing personal, but a crime network can't take any chances." Bane seemed as if he really didn't want to hurt anypony by the sad tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess it's better than dying," Dallas mumbled. "So, when do we get our equipment?"

"Within a few minutes," Bane answered. "I've got a guy on his way there now. He should be there any minute."

"Damn, that's convenient!" Timberwolf repeated.

"I'll be in touch," Bane said right before he hung up. Dallas put the phone back on the booth and fished a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. Putting it in his mouth, he grabbed his lighter and began to light the cigarette... or attempt to.

"Fucking unicorns have it so much easier with this ponyshit," he murmured, finally getting a flame to come from the lighter and hit the back of the cigarette.

"Here you are guys," a gray Pegasus said, plopping a few gym bags down in front of them. He landed and fished out a few small earpieces. "Use these when you need to contact bane during a heist or just communicate with each other." He put them back and grabbed out a mask with red and white stripes on it. It appeared to be a sturdy clown mask. "You need to wear your masks at all times during a heist. You can't let the EPD see your real faces." He put the masks back and stepped away from them. "Also in there are four AMCAR-4 Assault Rifles and four B9-S silenced pistols. Those are the most basic firearms you're gonna need. They're enough to take on Equestria's heavier law enforcement." He turned and flew off without another word.

Dallas grabbed the bag that the Pegasus had rooted through and looked inside. Spotting a small folded piece of paper, he grabbed it and began to read it. "Our first heist is..." he paused to make sure his accomplices were listening. "First World Bank of Equestria."

And so began the story of the most elite team of Heisters that Equestria had ever witnessed.


End file.
